EDO
by Jessiejellybean
Summary: A cyborg goes on a adventure into the past and meets new friends, small no pairings or anything I was bored read if you want, I own nothing people can take this idea and go with it if they want, I don't care.
1. Chapter 1 edit

Edo

_**Got bored and wrote this little thing, something about future and past meeting is just interesting and I like the whole cyborg OC, so I ran with that, no pairings, no fluff, just a little tiny adventure and how Sesshomaru's company adds one more. I own nothing.**_

Lying on the ground I could hear the birds chirping and flying in the air, the summer crickets making their sounds and the warm breeze cool me down only for a short period of time, as the sun had been blaring down on me while I slept, however long of short it was. I felt pain as I was on pebbles, sticks and I could feel the itchiness of lying on grass, the sky blue and only a few puffy white clouds were out. I moved my head to each side only able to see I was in a clearing and wooded trees were around, it was nice barren from human touch and, there was nothing civilised about the place, not in the distance and not in smell or sound, so just where was I?

I stood looking in every direction, not seeing any paths or identifying object, I couldn't tell North from South or East and West, I looked up to the sun, was I even in my home country or world. The plants looked familiar as did the animals but they weren't native to my country so instead I chose a random path and began to walk, I paused when I heard a shrill noise and then a child voice, a girls specifically. I paused looking to my left where it was coming from, it was not dense with tress, grass or rocks but still I could see no one, something was not right, I looked up to the flying birds and noticed they flew away as if a storm was coming. My sixth sense reared its head and I jumped into a defensive position to face a tall man with long white cascading hair, wait he was no man, he had golden eyes like golden liquid, magenta stripes on his cheeks, claws and a blue crescent moon on his forehead, he wore a silk robes that I recognised as Japanese and not modern, they were white with red designs, he also wore armour, with a sword and a massive fluffy boa on his shoulder that fell behind him.

His gaze was dangerous, he was assessing me as if I was a threat, and I could tell from a look at him that he was similar in body as a human but I had never seen someone like him, have I come back to the past, something seemed off, as he took in my own looks and attire. I wore my army printed pants with belt, that had my gun in it and a pouch of ammo, along with my knives, I had combat boots and a singlet I had my gloves on and a combat flacked jacket zipped up, my long blond hair was tied up and my blue eyes piercing him, not leaving him as he was a potential threat. My mission was to find out where this lead so here I was facing something specific and in a strange land, I remembered the scenario's the portal could lead to a different time, place, planet or alternate universe, I was going to say planet or universe seeing as no being such as this one existed in my world. My finger twitched to my throwing knives placed in my belt, they were nice and nimble with a finger ring hole to allow other ways of use.

"Calm yourself human, if you attack this Sesshomaru will dispatch you from your life early," he seemed to not be on guard in the slightest, 'did he just talk about himself in third person? And as if he could kill me, that would be humorous, I was immortal un-killable, shit I already lived a thousand years another thousand would seem like nothing. I stood up straighter dropping my stance "So you are Sess-ho-maru?" "What is it to you human?" so he seemed to not be human 'well duh' "I was just clarifying that you introduced yourself as Sesshomaru, and you are a…?" I held the 'A' in my question so he could answer but he didn't seem to clue on, it was then that I heard the two voices from before. "Insolent child, get back here Rin!" "Rin wants to see if Lord Sesshomaru is fighting," I saw a little girls head pop up from behind a boulder followed by another weird green toad being that was making the terrible squawking sound.

It did not go lost on me that they were speaking Japanese, once said Sesshomaru spoke I instantly identified this and used the language instead, "a child…who also speaks in third person…and a toad?" another two heads popped out they were a scaly beast with large yellow eyes they seemed to be muzzled as I then heard the first two speak up "a woman?" "A wench!" I frowned at the talking toad but the girl spoke up "Lord Jaken don't be so rude."

During this time Sesshomaru stood across from me, I finally turned my eyes back to him, it was hard to see what he was thinking he had the perfect poker face, he would be amazing to take to Vegas so long as he knew how to count cards and gamble. He spoke once more "you seem to be confused human and you have not introduced yourself yet," his words were accompanied by the toad saying "how rude, a lowly human should bow to Lord Sesshomaru…" "Jaken!" his voice was of warning and the toad shut up immediately. "You are right I am a little confused, I had no knowledge of where I am, and you look like no being I have seen before, may I ask of your species?" He seemed to access me, "I am Lord Sesshomaru lord to the Western lands which you are within; I am an Inu Daiyokai." He stopped there as if I was meant to know what all that was, I know Inu was a dog and Yokai meant demon so he was a dog-master-demon, is that right? "You still do not present your name?" I then snapped back to reality "oh right I am Fiona Hawley, I just woke up in the clearing not too far from here, I went through a strange portal." The little girl spoke up "do you mean the well?" "Shut up Rin" the toad spoke up, I looked to them and frowned "I know nothing about a well, all I know was I went through a portal and woke up in a clearing."

The girl then bounded over to Lord Sesshomaru's side and said "my lord perhaps Lady Kagome can help, after all this lady seems to dress strange too and speaking of portals…" he looked down to her as she smiled up to him. He nodded "perhaps Rin is right, but you have not told me what you are Lady Fiona," I raised a brow as he spoke once more "you do not smell like a human typically does, the stench of death does not cling to you as it does a human of normal life, you however have it as I do, with it staining your hands." I was able to decipher his way of speaking much annoyingly "ah yes, that is because I am a cyborg, where I come from things are 'advanced' so I was made possible, not the only one of my kind but also rare, we are technically humans who transition into a being without mortal bounds, we never die." I spoke the way he would best understand, they seemed old fashioned and I wondered if perhaps I went to the past or maybe the world or universe I went to was behind in knowledge.

He nodded "are you telling this Sesshomaru that you will not expire if I am to dispatch you head from your body?" we both heard the girl gasp and Jaken to look surprised "that is correct Lord Sesshomaru, I cannot be killed, I will always heal rapidly, however it still is painful." The Lord turned away and began to walk as the two headed thing that was still over in the bushes came out and low and behold it was a two headed beast that looked like a wingless dragon. The little girl came over pulling on my hand "come on, let's go, we follow Lord Sesshomaru," I say she is young but I think more like 12 or so, "I am Rin, this is Jaken he is a imp demon and this is ah-un a dragon demon" she had pointed to each head that had an individual name. I nodded to each "nice to make your acquaintance." Jaken spoke up "just keep up human," "I am not a human you can refer to me as a cyborg." The said Imp demon made a noise and turned his head up to the sky as if he was too high and mighty to do so, "don't mind him he is always like that." The two headed dragon walking behind us sniffed me and both heads inspected me curious, I turned an eye to it and lightly placed my hand out to it, "is it alright if I touch you uh and un?" they seemed surprised to be spoken to as intelligent beings, as I stopped the others had too, it moved its head to my hand slowly as I lightly touched its smooth scales, and then the other head came over doing the same as one was shy the other seemed impatient but both were kind, I also noticed their herbivore teeth meaning they were grass eaters.

We carried on and soon the lord stopped and the other two ambled off to do things without anyone saying a word, the sun was setting and I was confused, I watched with my sights becoming night vision and infrared able to see where they went and what they were doing, picking up their heart beats and everything else about their bodies. I stood like a guard as the dragon waited nearby, I stayed standing while the lord who I could tell wanted to sit but didn't possibly because I was there. I moved my hands to my belt and within a flash a sword was to my throat, "be careful with what you do next," I smiled a little "no need to be so wound tight Lord Sesshomaru, I am simply removing my belt, so I can sit down, if I don't all the items press into my stomach and become uncomfortable." He lowered his sword putting it away as quickly as he whipped it out, I unbuckled it and dropped it to the base of a tree as I too sat down, I watched the girl digging in the ground and realised she might have been trying to secure food for dinner. I stood once more and walked off towards her, "Rin?" she jumped looking behind herself "ah you startled Rin," I smiled "I apologise, I was seeing what you were doing."

"I am pulling up potatoes you see," I nodded looking off to see Jaken getting fire wood, "and what else for dinner?" she paused well normally we catch fish however there is no stream nearby…" I looked off in the distance seeing a nest with a pheasant bird in and three eggs, "do you like pheasant?" she smiled "yes of course, but it is getting dark they do not fly at night," I nodded "at night they go to their nests where they are all but defenceless." I looked up seeing the bird, "but this one has three eggs it is protecting, do you want it Rin?" She looked sad, "if the bird is eaten then the eggs will die, if we take the bird we might as well take the eggs, but…" I nodded at her sound thought "does Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Jaken eat as well Rin?" She nodded "they do, but lord Sesshomaru does very rarely, do you Lady Fiona…?" I smiled "you may call me Hawley Rin, and I can however it is not necessary for me to attain nutrition, so should we take the bird and its eggs?"

The eggs sizzled on the flat stone rock I found and heated over the camp fire that I made a little stand out of with other rocks, I had cleaned it off, but I guessed dirt and such was not consider something gross in this time and land. I then plucked and cleaned the bird removing its head, and inners and I cut it down the middle and skewered it and cooked it over the flame slowly, I cut the potatoes in half's and we cooked them on the hard stone too as they frypan baked in a way. "You seem to know how to prep and cook food, plus hunt Lady Hawley do you do this often?" Rin looked up at me with big wondering eyes, I smiled "just Hawley is fine, and well hunting I took up once becoming a cyborg but food prep and cooking was something I did a lot as a human, I quite enjoyed cooking for others and providing." "Wow, Rin has only had eggs once," I looked at her in shock, "really?" she nodded at my shocked face "yes a farmer bought chickens and they had eggs, this Ren had enough Yen to purchase one and shared it with Lady Kaede it was yummy." I smiled at her, and nodded my head "so Yen is what your money here is called, much like in Japan," Sesshomaru spoke up "we are within the lands named Japan by the humans, you know this much which is interesting," I looked to him "I had thought so, as you all are speaking the language from here, plus Yen is the currency of said land, yous also wear the kimono and have the Katana swords hailed from this location too, I had thought so for a while but that had confirmed it. However demons are still something I am not accustomed to as a species, can yous enlighten this cyborg?"

Sesshomaru listened hearing all the knowledge Rin had on demons to this female cyborg, "wow that is amazing Rin thank you for sharing your knowledge with me, say who is this Lady Kagome yous plan on taking me too?" She smiled "she is a priestess and lives within the same village as Lady Kaede; she is also mated to Lord InuYasha." I had learned about him, he was a hanyo and half-blood related to Sesshomaru through their father. I nodded taking in her telling's of the village their people especially this priestess, they were holly beings who could fight and kill demons that was why they were so revered and she also mentioned Lady Kagome coming to their 'time' from the bone eaters well, she was technically from 500 years in the future and hence why they think my situation was similar. Once she calmed down and they all eat my lovely cooking they then settled down once I cleaned up the area and we were left with a nice little fire before us. Uh and Un had ate potatoes, Rin had a bit of everything as did Jaken, Sesshomaru refused and I had nothing, the two were able to have larger portions due to this, and relaxed with full bellies.

Sesshomaru spoke up "tell me Cyborg how does one go from human to what you are…what are the differences?" the others were sleepy from a nice hot dinner but still listened in "well I worked for the military, there was an accident where I died and smarter than normal humans with resources who kept an eye out for applicable humans who meet their criteria to be a cyborg are taken and 'experimented' on and changed, it takes a total of a year to complete the transition, it is intense and painful, not all live through it due to that. I am one of 20 the people or place that made us, own us and we do as we are told, so for eternity we are leashed. A cyborg has everything a human does, except can run fast, detect things, everything is sharper and easier to do, so hearing, sight, speed, strength and so on, we do not require sleep or sustenance but we still feel pain and emotions, the soul is still alive and we still work as our previous organic bodies did, we can also still reproduce and everything, but we are immortal, that's all I know."

"When you say owned what do you mean?" "Like a master, we must do as told, we can be forced if we do not comply, it is typically painful as well, think of it as a spell, they have a remote that can make us do as they wish," he frowned "You stated you came through a portal, was that of their doing?" I nodded "it is a mission to see where it goes, then to collect information and then find a way home," he narrowed his eyes "what do they intend to do once they find out?" I shrugged "I am not informed of these things, however if I do not return another will be sent," he looked at me as if again assessing me, "can their 'control' reach you here?" I frowned "I honestly do not know Lord Sesshomaru," "if you had the choice would you go back Hawley?" I looked to Rin who was watching me and I looked at the ground "I have lived for a very long time, I learned escape was inevitable, but I oh so wish for it," The nearly asleep girl smiled "then Rin thinks Hawley should reach for her dreams," I smiled at her "I'll think about it."

Sesshomaru watched her sit up awake, he was not comfortable enough with the strange being around yet, she smelled strange not bad, nor good, but different, she sounded and looked human, it was only sometimes she acted as a different being, such as when she looked off into the distance at specific things as if she could see people, turns out she could. Rin loved her and the little girl bonded easily with her, Jaken seemed annoyed with the extra presence but Uh-Un liked her too, fascinated by her. Sesshomaru watched as she stood like a statue looking up into the sky, and then along the terrain, "Lord Sesshomaru" she spoke suddenly and he made a light humming sound to let her know he heard her "there is a large storm coming, I believe we should take shelter," "does the storm scare one such as you Hawley?" "No Lord Sesshomaru, however heavy winds, cold rain and lightning is all dangerous for Rin to travel through," he paused knowing she was right, a simple chill could cause Rin to get sick, so he nodded his head stating he heard her just fine as they continued.

I sat against a tree with a large two headed dragon on my left, an Imp demon on my right and Rin within my lap, learning I could heat up my core body to warm them in the cold storm was not ideal for me but they were content, I also didn't miss the way Jaken pulled my right arm closer around his person. 'He would so deny this in the morning,' Sesshomaru had shortly left just before the storm hit, I had cursed him in my head, of course he would leave this shitty weather and his party for me to take care of, I had not been blind he didn't entirely trust me, possibly because I was something he had not encountered before. I leaned my head back and sighed I was beginning to tire, going so many days without sleep was not unheard off but still sometimes I would need to rest, I just had to make sure it wasn't tonight, I did not want something sneaking up on us.

I awoke abruptly when I heard the crack of something, I woke with a jolt, unable to move because I had a kid in my lap two dragon heads curled up on my side and a demon fully steeling my right arm. It was not raining anymore and the ground started to dry as the trees leaves dripped of the remaining water, a soft glow of a fire in front of me and one Sesshomaru across from me sitting against a tree, eyes closed. It had been the fire to make the crackling sound and then I relaxed "You had slept Hawley," I looked up to meet golden eyes "seems I did," he eyed me more and those on me, something flitted across his eyes but I couldn't tell what. There was only a few hours before sunrise and as much as I wanted to stand and stretch I couldn't, I sighed trying to go back to sleep which surprisingly was not as hard as I thought it would be, the added weight of 'friends' 'party' or 'acquaintances' depending on which one you are to ask was a welcomed delight, warm, weighted and covered by their beings I had felt safe for once in a very long time.

The warm sun was nice the next morning as I stretched, we had not eat the night before due to the storm, so Rin and I were at the stream to catch fish for breakfast. I never missed and we got quite a lot, seems the heavy rains from the night before brought many salmon from upstream, we had a few carrots for Uh-Un, one fish each for the Lords and then one for Rin. "Why don't you eat Hawley?" "why waste life on one who does not need it, besides I would need my digestive organs to work the food through my person and starting that all up is painful as well as stopping, that's why I do not hunger, because I have not eaten for such a long time, if I was to eat I would feel the pain of hunger once more." She seemed to understand a bit, she accepted it as I beheaded and scaled the fish and cleaned my knife in the river; I also cleaned myself up after cooking their breakfast over the fire. I stripped off and submerged myself wetting my hair and body, it was nice and refreshing, plus I hated the natural dirty feeling especially with my hands from handling everything, I got out and heated my body up making everything glow beneath my skin.

I began to redress with my bra and undies then pants and singlet, I pulled on my shoes lacing them up quickly, I pulled on my jacket but kept it open and pulled my hair back and applied my belt, I returned just as all were ready to leave. I had noticed someone on the out reacher's of my system sensors; I turned as I was sure someone was following "something the matter Hawley?" Rin asked as the rest looked to me, "I swear I can sensed something just where my senses can reach, I think something is there and the next second it is gone, it is annoying." The party stayed silent as they looked to Lord Sesshomaru "what is it?" I frowned "well it can move quickly, seems to know when it's detected."

We all paused and looked to our Lord to make a decision, "we continue," Rin was sitting up on Uh-Un's back, we arrived to a human village, and they seemed to look at us in wonder murmuring between them, some going inside their small little huts. I could tell that they were so not advanced with very little progress and not much in technology or knowledge, I heard them say 'demon' and rush away, apparently demons were not something considered good, nice or safe. I had detected whatever it was a few more times on our trip, it entirely disappeared when we got close to and entered the human village, we were not stopping though, as I looked at the centre water well, and a few small stands of fruit and veggie, there was someone with bread too, I found it amazing that they had that.

We left and were apparently only a few days away from the village that homed InuYasha and Lady Kagome, we sat up camp once more, I prepped dinner for them, something that I found like a normal routine while catching and hunting I taught Rin a few little snare traps that were easy to set up. Rabbit was easy and tender to prep, I noticed that Lord Sesshomaru eat only once since we met and that was not a lot, I had felt that being on the edge of my senses once more, but it stayed, I felt another very similar show up 'so there is two of them,' Sesshomaru stood up "keep an eye on Rin, I'll be back later."

Rin sat between my legs as I sat with a stick drawing the world map in the dirt, "this is Asia, this is Europe, this is Africa, and here is Russia, in America there is also Canada and Mexico there is also Australia, Antarctica…" I continued to map out as much as I could, "and here is where we are," I pointed the stick to a very small little island on the far East of Asia she gaped "it is so small compared to the rest of the world!" I smiled "the world is a very vast place, between all of these lands are large Seas and Oceans, now imagine wrapping this map around a ball and you have our planet Earth." She looked at me perplexed "what else do you know?" I smirked "I think we don't have time for me to tell you all I know but I will tell you about our solar system," she looked intrigued so I continued. "Okay so in the middle of our solar system which is called the Milky-way is a sun, or better yet a solar star, it has a gravitational pull and keeps all the other planets and moons within the milky-way within their rightful place. Mercury is the first planet and the closets to the sun as well as smallest only being slightly bigger than our own moon, it is uninhabited reaching hot temperatures in the sun and freezing cold temperatures at night, it has neither moon nor rings around it."

I drew the sun, planets and the rings they gravitate on as she looked up to the moon for comparison to the planet Mercury I mentioned, "It's small," I nodded "it only takes 88 Earth days for the small planet to experience a year, here we have 365 days for a year. The next is Venus it is the hottest planet in the Milky-way and is a volcanic like world, it spins anti-clockwise to the rest of the planets, it also it the closes neighbouring planet to us and similar in size. Then there is us we are the third planet from the sun, we have a moon as you know, the moon reflexes light because the sun on the opposite side of the planet right now shines on it and it bounces that light down to us." She was mesmerised as I drew a little diagram for each thing I spoke off, it was then Sesshomaru returned after dealing with what was on the edge of my sensors, he sat down not saying a word as I continued. "Humans managed to travel to the moon and stand on it, its gravity is a lot less so it's easy to bounce around and enjoy one's self, however there is no oxygen or ozone layer," "Ozone layer?" she tilted her head and I nodded "many planets have some sort of unseen protection layer, ours is there to keep oxygen in, what we breath, it also reduces the UV rays from burning us and the surface of the Earth, the sun could easily destroy this world with its solar rays, but the ozone layer keeps that from happening. Oxygen is made by the trees; we and other animals including fish breathe it in and then breathe out carbon dioxide the trees breath in the carbon dioxide to produce oxygen." "But fish swim in the water, don't they breath water?" I smiled "in the water is air bubbles their gills breath in water and the air bubble, they only take in the air bubbles though if that makes sense, so that is why they can live a little while out of water, they just can't breathe the way creatures with lungs do, gills work in a different way."

I continued on telling her what I knew about the planets and their interesting facts telling her about their moons, rings, gasses and specialties about them, also some of the star constellations and the stories behind them which I had no clue if was real or not, but it was interesting. She finally fell asleep against me as I leaned back a bit more so she wouldn't be sitting up asleep, Sesshomaru spoke up "human's seem so advanced in the future, you know about our worlds complexity, vast lands and oceans and then far beyond that of the stars and moons," I looked to him nodding "we also have seen other universes but can't go there or get there, travel in space is not fast nor easy," "has one of your kind travelled to another world yet?" I shook my head "it would make sense to send us as we will live till we get there but strangely no we have not, Mars takes five years to go to , and is the closest to being similar to Earth in living capabilities, it doesn't bother me anyway."

I woke up and by now Rin was asleep by my side, I had slept once more, it seems I am very comfortable around these people and demons but it was all subconscious, I slowly rose and stretched "where are you going?" I looked over to the Lord, he had his eyes closed but was obviously still awake "to procure breakfast," he hummed his answer as I left. Rin had set up a snare the night before to see if she could get something for breakfast today and low and behold something was within it. It was small looked like a kitten and had two tails with large eyes it mewled, "aww sorry little guy," I released it giving it pat on the head to which it purred, I stood up and looked around noting a fox, some early birds getting up, a large cat in the distance, a bear demon asleep, a small pack of wolves only 5 off them, and there was a doe and her baby. "Well seems like bambi will be dying today," I pulled out my knife and dashed forward, the mother dear hearing me, dashed off but its young not alert or fast enough.

I walked back with a fully cleaned and gutted bambi as I held it from the legs, I spit it and cooked it over the fire, which I made larger to cook quicker, I then got up once more "I'll be back shortly," I knew I saw a few tomatoes and potatoes and carrots, it was times like this I wish we had a basket to help collect all the wild food. I used my jacket as I got apples, berries, oranges, carrots, potatoes, tomatoes and a pumpkin, I found a lettuce and then thought I had enough for a healthy breakfast, I returned only after washing them all in the nearby river. I cut them and prepared them, giving an apple to Uh and a carrot to Un and then looked to the old lord who watched me. Soon enough the sun rose and I cut bits off the dear, "do you want breakfast Lord Sesshomaru?" he seemed to think about it, but got up collecting his take only after the others, a small ruffle in the bushes had us all looking towards it, the little kitty I got out of the snare fell out ungracefully. "Ah is that…?" "no, it is not her just a different one," Sesshomaru spoke up I was a little confused and said "it got caught in the snare and I released it, seems to be hungry," I looked to him for permission, he eyed it for a while "do as you please," Rin all but was a bubbly ball, the kitty came over eating some dear before settling in a comfortable place taking in all those around it.

It walked behind us for a while, not knowing what its best option was, either to stick with us or not, I had cut up and wrapped the rest of the food for a lunch, Sesshomaru had informed us that we should be arriving just before sunset. It had seemed I arrived just before summer hit, because it was incredibly hot, I had a hand risen above my head to cut off the sun blaring into my eyes. I quit wearing my jacket a long time ago, my weapons were always on except for camping, I rolled up my pant legs, and I cooled down my core, I could only go lower by a little because I was moving around and directly in the sunlight. I put my hair up in a very high ponytail to keep it off of my neck and I noticed Rin was not doing so well, even poor Jaken was hot as hell and he stank when sweating. I huffed "how much longer," he paused and looked back to all us sweating our arses off "Rin do you need lunch?" she was too happy to agree "yes my lord," we sat in the shade as we mainly cooled down, everyone ate but Sesshomaru and I, I scanned along the terrain hoping to find a fresh water river or something, there was one up ahead on the pathway to our destination going through the forest.

"There is a fresh water river along the way," Sesshomaru nodded "This Sesshomaru is aware of this," "perhaps I can break off and get fresh water while yous continue, I won't fall behind," he looked over to Rin and nodded. I learned along our journey that Sesshomaru only did things for her, like rest, camp, just so happened to come upon food, or a river, he didn't seem capable of saying no to her but never actually said yes either, he was a softy at heart when it came to her, if I didn't know any better I would think she was his daughter alas that was not possible; they shared no DNA. We were packed up, I collected the leather water pouch that was Rin's, near empty, "want to have the last of it before I refill it?" she had it and passed it back as I walked off to my left, it was not far at all, I filled her water sack and corked the lid before dunking my head into the water and really had to hold myself back from just jumping in, I could, I would dry quickly, I dropped my belt and dove in. Fully submerged and got out reapplying my belt and then collecting the drinking sack. I ran off to catch up, I came up behind them nearly dry from running and the sun, only just damp, "here," I passed it to Rin "oh thankyou Hawley."

He wasn't wrong we arrived just as the sun was setting and for the first time that day a nice cool breeze swept over us, I sighed as did Uh-Un, Jaken and Rin, Sesshomaru seemed unaffected by it and I found myself envious. A man looking similar to Sesshomaru dropped down from a tree "thought I could smell you…who's that, another human?" I raised an eyebrow but then heard a woman call out "InuYasha be kinder, hello Sesshomaru and Rin," said little girl hugged her, "your pregnant?!" she seemed excited and I watched as the two seemed to act as sisters meanwhile the actual brothers acted like they were going to fight, well InuYasha did however Sesshomaru was aloof and ignored him. "So who are you?" he questioned me with a frown but Rin spoke up "this is Rin's new friend Fiona Hawley, she fell from a portal from the future just like you Lady Kagome and we thought you could help her return?"

Hearing her say that I could possibly return really made me pause as I knew that the hesitance in my person was me desiring not to go back, especially if they could not use their control on me. I noticed Sesshomaru looking at me from the corner of his eye; I meet his and he looked at me, huffed and looked away as if I was stupid or something.

We camped outside once more Rin stayed indoors with Lady Kaede who was really old for this era; I learned that Kagome is originally from 500 years in the future, she travelled through using a magical jewel that she was born with inside of herself seeing as she was a reincarnation of the priestess who protected it once. She ended up passing school while journeying and taking down the jewel and Naraku and was forced back to her time but after three years she returned choosing to stay. She matted and married InuYasha and was just waiting to have their first baby, she was so close to giving birth, she stated the bone eaters well was not working once she crossed over but that I was welcome to try.

I sighed not needing to cook tonight as Kagome cooked veggie and meat stew with rice for all, I had informed them that I was actually from further into the future, Kagome originally came here in the 1990's and I was from 3000's she was shocked and I told her I was a cyborg. She showed she knew what the concept was mainly because they were in movies, manga's, animes and books as technological advanced humans, however she was still surprised human's managed to make them. I nodded; the others listened in "have yous gone to other planets yet?" "we have space stations of course, the moon is a mayor one but we also are looking at Mars, some issues came up such as the five years of travel, the world has changed a lot, people live within the ocean or on it, we are extremely eco-friendly everything is electric and power if produced by nature such as water, wing, solar you get the gist, we cleaned up the oceans, our ozone was cleaned up and we no longer have new clear reactors or coal burning factories." I realised I had so much more to tell her but she looked so shocked "wow so everything is going so well?" I shrugged "politics are still stupid as fuck," I rolled my eyes "also there is still food issues, so we created out own non-meat-meat, and we also have a population difficulty hence living on the seas and space, while we have done better for the planet we don't have enough food or room, and apparently genocide is not a good thing," I sighed as if I didn't see why, cause I didn't.

"Right…so doing better just need room and food, not the worse issues though," I nodded to her words "yeah, so anything else you want to know?" "demons?" she asked and I shook my head "not that I am aware off sorry, I only meet Lord Sesshomaru and that was how I became aware of his species and you in your time?" she shook her head a negative, "I'm not sure if they are just that good at blending in or if they cease to exist, but I doubt Sesshomaru would be dead from an opponent or old age in 500 years so I look at it with optimism that they are still around just out of view so to speak." It was sound thoughts and ideas, I looked to Sesshomaru out in the forest obviously listening and watching, the others had left me to speak with the young priestess. "So is this your first?" she nodded with a bright smile "yeah I am nervous," I saw worry and I understood that there were many issues that could happen in this era, the pregnancy mortality rate being higher than in the future.

"I understand your worries, but the calmer and less stressed you are the easier it will be for you hip bones to soften up and part making an easier birth, keep that in mind," she nodded "I didn't know that," I smiled "yeah not many do, also if you want to prevent tearing it is wise to use an oil or slick substance to slowly stretch out you skin preventing damage during birth, in this day you can easily get an infection and expire that way." She nodded thinking of what she could use, "I am eight months in and I suppose better late than never, say have you had children before Fiona?" I frowned "ah no, I simply know all this kind of stuff is all," "can you have children with your…I mean being what you are?" I smirked "you mean a cyborg?" she nodded not wanting to offend "its fine and yes I can," "wow so why haven't you?" 'oh boy here it was,' "well I am immortal, so my partner would die and then my children, what I am is not possible of transferring to the children so it isn't wise to do so," "aww I'm sorry to hear that, so wait can't you just I don't know _end_ your life when you want to?" I could tell by the look on her face she didn't want to suggest it but it had to be said.

"I will never die even if killed as I heal, so I am going to exist forever, I am already over a thousand years old Kagome," she paused and looked shocked and looked to InuYasha who was calling bullshit. I smirked "think whatever you want little hanyo but I am, "isn't it…exhausting…depressing or something like that?" I paused knowing what she meant and I nodded "humans are not meant to live such long lives, so yeah you get upset mentally, depressed emotionally and spiritually you want to 'move' on so to speak but your body is 100% and you end up 'hardening' to deal with all the deaths and bad things and your mortality seems to slowly leave your train of thought and the idea of eternal existence is…. acceptable to a certain degree."

"How is your memory" "on point, I hold loads of memories, information and anything else needed," she continued with her questions "were you 'Fiona Hawley' in your human life?" I frowned "okay so I said I had spot on memories right?" she nodded and I thought hard "but the memory of being human is a little difficult to account correctly or chronologically as it was when my brain was not structured like it is now," she nodded waiting for my answer "I do not know it could be a different name," she frowned "huh do you dream?" I nodded instead of answering "do you eat" InuYasha called out "I can but I prefer not to."

"What about the people who transformed you?" "the company are very big, strong, influential, they are also…powerful, they like to prevent cyborgs of doing as we wish, after all we are the strongest things on the planet, and we will be forever, no way of them being able to kill us, so instead they control us, we are unable to do as we please, I think the enslavement of us is the reason why we find it so hard to conform to immortality, if we were able to do as we please such as lead, revolutionise, train, teach, collect knowledge and go beyond the stars then we would accept it. After all most of us are previously trained marines, navy and cadets, we all were good people choosing to do good for the countries and the world so it's not like we would go around mindlessly killing." She nodded a little and then yawned and I looked at her stomach seeing the baby head down feet up, kicking into her ribs as she made a little noise, I could see it was a boy. "I should let you rest Kagome, I'll do as you said and attempt to return," "do you want to go back?" She must have noticed my 'excitement' I shrugged "no skin of my back if I don't return."

We all stood looking at the old wooden well now over grown with bushes and vines, "Rin wants to say goodbye," I looked down to Rin and her large puppy dog eyes, 'no wonder Sesshomaru can't say no to her.' "I may not be going anywhere this is just to see," she hugged me "regardless Rin would be upset if you leave without a proper send off," I smiled patting her head. I got up on the wooden edge as I jumped in landing on the dirt ground, I looked up "it's not working," I bent launching upwards with a jump, landing back on the edge and looking back down, "oh well, we tried," I stepped down and Rin hugged me "Yay does that mean you will be staying with Rin?" I raised a brow and looked to Sesshomaru in question "do as you please cyborg," "I guess so," "yay, we are going to make so many flower crowns," I sighed 'what did I get myself into?'


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**This is a section two to the story of Edo as I wanted to show how Lord Sesshomaru and Hawley become trusted friends, also I own nothing and I may have some characters from Bleach, is you haven't read or watched the anime then I suggest you do, its good, so disclaimer I own nothing. **

There never seemed to be a reason for Lord Sesshomaru's wondering, I knew the West was his territory and like any wild animal they keep their area safe and guard it vigilantly, however surely, he had a home, a base or castle; after all he is a Lord. "Lord Sesshomaru where are we heading, we seem to just be wondering, is there a reason for this journey?" he heard me, I knew it, but he chose to blatantly ignore me. I fumed a little, "ignorant little borg you are below our lord and his way of thinking do not question his decisions!" I thought it cute that Jaken used the word borg thinking it was rude like the word wench. Rin spoke up "don't worry Hawley, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't do anything without reason, so we simply join him, knowing he won't lead us astray." I sighed as the young teen gave me a bright smile, summer was horrendous I forgot that in Japan they tended to have humid summers with not a lick of breeze, especially with my being a cyborg heat was more my thing, my core and insides were always hotter so to be in hot weather was annoying me. The others were also having trouble in this season all except for their Lord who they followed; I however noticed that he led us North, closer to cooler temperatures.

I enjoyed listening to Rin and all her amazing stories of adventure, beings, demons and people she had the honour to meet, that included the amazing story of how she meet Sesshomaru. I smiled thinking it cute and a little sweet that he had resurrected her and then again cried when she was taken from him by his own mother which was meant to be a lesson and test. From what I heard Lord Sesshomaru thought himself with god-like powers over life from the sword his father had given to him, but learnt life and death was not meant to be ruled by anyone even a Daiyokai. I continued to teach Rin all I knew, Jaken complained that most of it was lies simply because he couldn't understand it, but I noticed their own Lord listening in while pretending to be asleep or just out of sight.

I sat down heavily after washing the utensils and my hands clean, dinner was done, all that was left was for the fire to do its job. I had gone into the town we gave distance to earlier and purchased some ingredients to make rice and a stew. Lord Sesshomaru said it was fine so long as I carry the food, water, ingredients and utensils, which I had no problem with, and I knew the rest of the party were happy that I was so caring. I had gotten some yen from thugs who tried to rob us, only realising they came upon a demon when it was too late, I however did not waste the opportunity, Rin needed food, and even though we hunted and searched for food, that didn't mean we got most privileges to all the food groups like bread and rice or cheese and fruit. A-Un was too pleased with apples and carrots and potatoes, his favourite was lettuce as he also got water from it, Jaken complained about everything, even the food just so he never had to say he actually liked it or pay a complement where it's due. I smiled a little as I watched them eat, Sesshomaru took his leave early, sometimes when he came back, I picked up on a few things like his scent of clothes…it seemed he would leave to bathe and feed himself. It was strange being with a person so private and to himself even though he was always around us.

Rin's brow crinkled a little "what's wrong Rin…is the food not to your liking?" she shook her head "sorry Hawley it's not that, just Rin feels strange," before she could say anything I chose to scan her body, 'perhaps she had to go to the toilet, or it was her appendix, oh god I hoped not.' Jaken spoke up "Rin you're always strange," I frowned however his words seemed to make her giggle a little and that lowered my worries. A scan relayed showing of her very first cycle coming into fruition and I sat in shock, 'I had not thought about this, which was stupid I should have been more prepared too. It seemed in the next few days she would experience it, it was far better than a rupturing Appendix though.'

"Rin, I think we should go to the nearby spring and bathe together we have a few things to talk about," "sure that sounds nice, Rin might feel better," "exactly" I smiled agreeing to her words. Once she finished dinner Sesshomaru joined us once more, I held Rin's hand preparing to walk away to the springs, I had noticed the lord zero in on Rin and then look straight at me, "I know…" he seemed to drop it and sit down against a tree.

I had never had to do this before; however, I was suited to it, with being her teacher and having loads of information within my being I could just about teach and explain anything within my knowledge to anyone, but most would say this was a very personal matter. "Rin have you even been told about the process of how a girl becomes a woman?" to my utter surprise she nodded. "Rin was taught about it by Lady Kaede and Lady Kagome, especially when Lady Sango had babies, Rin helped deliver them and for that Rin was taught all she needed to know about that including the first signs of blood." I sighed and deflated a little, "well the reason why you are feeling 'of' is because you are about to experience that change soon…I don't know when but within the next few days." She put her hand to her lips and gasped "ah Rin is so happy…children and marriage is a blessing; it means Rin can now settle down…" she looked upset after saying that and being so happy about the prospect "what is it Rin?" Little tears built up in her eyes, I knew that it was also probably her changing and raging hormones making her so over the place. "Rin doesn't want to leave Lord Sesshomaru's side though," I smiled and sighed "you know that you do not have to get married and have children straight away, you can wait till you are in your twenties or thirties hell even your forties; Lady Kagome and Lady Sango didn't have children at your young age did they?" She smiled and shook her head in a negative "no they didn't they waited," "exactly so don't rush and don't get upset this is just the newest step of your life is all."

I yawned and stretched out, the spring was wonderful and coming back to camp showed there was enough of left-over dinner for breakfast. Sealing the pot and rice and lying down on a branch above them in a tree that looked supportive and comfortable as it had a nice dip in it. I relaxed "why are you sleeping up their Hawley?" Rin asked, "this branch is the most comfortable thing I have laid on since coming to this era, so I am going to indulge." I knew my voice was quitter than normal, as I actually felt tiredness creep up on me, it was both a blessing and annoying, the feeling that sleep could bring a weakness to me, I was able to be attacked when fully unaware, but it was so relaxing and I obviously felt safe and comfortable. I laid on my front, arms over the sides, head turned to the left facing them all asleep on the ground and the fire still going. My feet tucked up behind me, with my knees bent and over the sides of the branch, I was close to sleep when Lord Sesshomaru's deep baritone voice cut through my near sleep haze "how are you comfortable?" I was so tired I made a noise stating I heard him but was too tired to actually get up, open my eyes or vocally respond further.

Loud chirping in my ear had me backing up in alarm and falling and hitting the ground with a startled yelp, Jaken's shrill laugh cut through the campsite and Rin asked if I was okay I nodded but glared up to the bird that had sat on my branch chirping its morning song. I stretched and went for a morning walk as my legs had been curled up all night and was a little stiff.

I packed up all the food after washing the utensils, it was now a thing that we have a proper meal once a week for dinner and then breakfast, A-Un was given lettuce and apples and then we all headed off once more, me with the big bag on my back. It had only taken half a day before Rin was complaining about pain in her stomach, possibly riding horseback on A-Un made her get it earlier, however I had prepared by finding cloth and cutting them up into sections and telling her what to do, it had not gone unnoticed that the Lord walked further ahead and with us down wind, seems human blood was very distracting.

It wasn't only the Lord that found blood annoying to be around but also others did, some wanted to eat her, as one bear demon so proclaimed Rin as his food, Lord Sesshomaru had no problem with bisecting him like it was nothing and quickly continuing on our way. Another demon not one I could tell what it was from a scan nor by looks like I had been able to do since arriving in the world turned up claiming it would take her as a woman…it was willing to have half-breeds as female demons were so very rare and dangerous to try and force beneath them. This was all new information to me; I raised a brow at this as Lord Sesshomaru said nothing and reacted to nothing.

The newcomer was a demon, white skin, red slitted eyes, black hair, normal ears and looked more human than anything else, "that is her own decision, you know as asking this Sesshomaru's ward to mate you must also prove yourself." The other bowed "of course Lord Sesshomaru," his whole presence seem like one big act, he was most likely after something else, Rin being naive smiled sweetly "Rin is thankful for the offer but must refuse, you see Rin has decided to not mate for many, many years." The male across from us looked surprised "that is surprising for this one to hear as I am aware humans do not live very long lives." Sesshomaru spoke up "you have the answer from this Lord's ward, now be gone," I raised a brow at this, this demon must be serious trouble for him to allow him to leave, once out of ear shot I moved up to his side "ah lord Sesshomaru who exactly was that?" my own answer was his frown as he said "a nuisance."

We took a week heading up North and paused once it was cool enough, poor Rin was feeling the heat twice as much with her menstrual cycle, we actually stayed put in a small clearing, a few trees around the river nearby and very small amounts of snow falling from the Northern mountains able to reach this area and cool us all down. We stayed for about a week while our Lord left us his last words were for me to stay vigilant, I knew the look he gave me said 'to not sleep,' I nodded as he left turning into a ball of light and taking off, to god knows where.

We sat in the field, I was happy that there was winter flowers blooming wildly in it, most being pastel colours of blue and purple some yellow. It kept Rin entertained as we sat using the stems to intricately weave them together making them for all. Rin made one for Lord Sesshomaru for when he was to return however I wasn't sure when that may be, on top of that Rin being a female was really into long hair, she enjoyed my hair, never seeing a being with 'gold' or 'sun' locks so she liked to call it, I allowed her to play with it, brush it out, put it up and add flowers and so on. I of course had to do the same for her, she had very thick hair but was long, she claimed to have never cut it, I found that she was happy with her little side ponytail as it had been like that since she tried to tie up her hair the first time and she left it as such only taking it down to clean it. I put it up in a platted bun with the snow flowers; her blue and pink kimono was matching the snow and cool colour theme. I learned that somehow Lord Sesshomaru provided her with new kimonos all the time; she never had need for shoes. It made me wonder where he left to and where he got such clothes from, I knew that kimonos were not cheap or easy to come by and getting it to fit her perfectly meant that he would have had someone make them for her.

I had Rin offer me one when I first joined, I however declined her request because they were not mine, they would not fit as I was taller and bigger than she was plus I had no need for it, it would only hinder my person. Hunting was scarcer in the area as I relied heavily on the fish to feed them, leaves and fresh grass for A-Un. I smiled seeing they were not happy, after all I spoiled them regularly with nice food and now going back to grass seemed to upset them. Jaken never complained about basic food like fish, if he did then it would mean he missed my cooking which he had previously stated was not good, that would prove he was a liar, however Rin was content so long as she had something to do and good company she was happy.

"Alright Rin where were we up to yesterday?" she beamed "you were telling Rin about the Romeo and Juliet story written by a man named Shakespeare." I nodded picking up with another of his stories by the end Rin was smiling but stated "all his stories so far seem to be dark in one way or another…reminds Rin of real life not a lie." I nodded to her "yeah I have heard that a few times…say have you learned about dinosaurs?" That talk took us well into the night as she tried to force herself to stay awake to listen to another dinosaur species and information about them, but ultimately couldn't stay awake. I too found myself yawning, which was not good I stood rubbing my eyes and stretching, I did exercises to stay moving and awake, it had been a while since I had to stop myself from indulging, ever since I had joined them and gotten away from the demands of my own timeline.

Lord Sesshomaru finally returned he looked no different and it annoyed me to not know where he had been or what he was doing, I tended to pride myself on knowing things and when one kept secretes it made me question them, especially after I had told him everything. We continued on our little walk-about and ended up heading down South back into the Western lands more, the heat was still present as ever but not as bad or stifling, it was beginning to cool lightly as the trees very slowly shifted their leaves in reds, oranges and golds.

A visit to InuYasha and Kagome was necessary as they had their baby, they just so happened to be in the area and Sesshomaru went because Rin really wanted to, it was a good place to camp, which ever excuse was best to go with just so the Lord of the West didn't have to admit he was an excited uncle.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin skipped up to her and InuYasha who stood vigilant by her side, the many villages and people separating for little Rin while also welcoming her back, many bowed and moved away due to Sesshomaru. She was so excited and looking upon the new baby, Kagome was flushed with many hormones and practically glowing, InuYasha acted as if one noise would set his newborn son off in wails and that would result in his need to cut them in half. I smiled seeing little ears on top of his head just like his fathers, something that the other women fussed over with joy, he also looked much like his mother with dark hair and golden eyes. "He's cute," I announced my thoughts "and well behaved," Sesshomaru spoke up next to me, we had sort of hung back simply looking in and viewing their happy moment of the village and families coming together. I heard Kagome state his name was Hoka and I looked to Sesshomaru knowing he also heard her "well congrats _uncle_ Sesshomaru~" I smiled teasingly as he gave me an annoyed look but I only smiled more "you should be proud, your brother was _actually_ able to woo a woman and have kids," that caused him to smirk a little.

I learned to not really care much about what I said to Sesshomaru or how I acted, after all he couldn't kill me if I was to anger him, there was also the fact that I was sure he liked the fact that I didn't throw the Sama on the end when we were all together only in front of others. Slowly over time I read him easier, but I still was unable to tell where he went or what he did, did he have a family? A home? A lover he kept secret. I had no clue why, but it was like playing Nancy Drew in figuring out the truth. "Say Rin?" she had been doing my hair once more but there was no spring flowers around this time for her to add to my hair as we were well into Autumn. "Yes Hawley?" I looked up to watch her as she continued a 'new' hairstyle that she had seen as we passed the last village, "have you been to Sesshomaru's home or even seen it, does he or Jaken mention it to you?"

She paused in thinking and made the face like a lightbulb of a memory went off above her head, "oh yes that is right, I remember the castle in the sky where Lord Sesshomaru's mother lives, she is called the lady of the west, or former but until our lord takes a woman she will remain as the lady of the west. Other than that, there was the one time when Jaken stated that he and our lord would continue to build up his empire…so I guess he would need a place to start from right?" She had looked at me, the questioned turned onto me, I noted a little sadness in her at the thought and I was sure it was pertaining to her mortality as I had noticed over time it resulted in her looking off sad at the thought of leaving him.

"Well Sesshomaru does procure expensive items and has rare things, he also is always clean, and I sometimes am sure he is bathing when he leaves us momentarily…I thought perhaps he had taken you to his home. Also, if his mother has a castle in the sky it is most likely it or he has his own, he is a lord after all, I was just hoping for confirmation is all…he is such a mystery." I somewhat complained towards the end of my words as Rin had listened to my thoughts and observations and nodded along with it seeing that I was possibly right. It hadn't only been Rin to receive items of value or quality, Sesshomaru had also turned up with more 'cleaner' and 'warmer' clothing, one being a kimono but with slices up the sides of the legs to allow me to run and mauver, not that I had to and over that I applied my belt not that I use anything other than the knives.

I resorted out the pack once more, it was filling up along with the side saddle that A-Un had on them that was being overstuffed with Rin's Kimono's that was all thick and warm for winter. I personally was looking forward to winter as I could always heat up, it was harder to cool down that would allow me to actually wear my clothes without actually wanting to roll up the pants or ditch the boots I wore. The food was scare since winter was fast upon us, I continued my teachings and training of Rin, something that I noted Sesshomaru actually approved off and encouraged openly. He had sat at the base of a tree, "Rin, this Sesshomaru see's it to be beneficial while I am busy, you can keep Jaken safe," that seemed to make the little girl beam with joy and agree to the more physical training. I thought it funny that Jaken sqwarked and asked if he was serious about it, because he had thought he was strong enough to protect Rin, a simple do not question this Sesshomaru was given and all went quiet.

I started with simple self-defence should someone grab her especially a bigger and stronger person, she apparently knew a little already from those she lived with in the village, it was a great starting platform. She hadn't been too interested in learning about swords or blades as she had no desire to hurt anything, I looked down at her, knowing she had a wealth of life experience already and that would help me to explain things. "Rin you know that many will hurt and kill you just because they can right, not just demons but also humans, sometimes you may be in a tough situation or caught of guard and this training and quick wit I am trying to imbue in you will help keep you alive." It seemed she understood but wasn't totally agreeable, I leant in more to her ear and whispered, "imagine how sad Sesshomaru would be should you die a third time, he will lose you forever." She looked over to the lord who I was certain heard me but kept his face stoic and eyes closed, she nodded in agreement and we continued with a bit more vigorous training on fighting and slowly moving into the bladed weapons on my person.

I pulled out the many metal Kunai blades with cloth handles as I passed one to her to hold, "the blade end is heavy," she noted aloud and I nodded "yes indeed you see this is a handheld but also throwing type of blade," I spin it around my fingers using the little ring hold, she looked amazed and went to do the same, but before she could cut her fingers off I grabbed the blade. "Perhaps once you are used to holding, moving with it and throwing it, I will then teach you the flexible spin of it," she seemed shocked and looked at my hand expecting a cut but there was none, my body was very durable, sure I could get cut and hurt but if I expect damage I can 'harden' the area of impact to prevent a wound and it made the area feel tingly and like rubber, slightly heavy too.

All too soon winter was upon us, I sat with all around or on me, well all but the lord, however every now and then I would pick up on motion detection coming from him, and I knew he had a slight shiver going through him. It was strange as looking at him you would not think he was cold or suffering, the winter had been abrupt and pelted the land rapidly with white snow, Rin had quickly begun wearing her kimono, everyone hung around either myself of A-Un which was nice however after a while it got terrible annoying, this also meant that Rin's training was lacking but her lessons on other things had not as we were spending all day on those. I spoke up "Sesshomaru, do you want to join us?" the others were fast asleep, and I had spoken so he would hear me, he peaked one eye open "go to sleep Hawley," he closed his eye once more. I smiled a little but then sighed "well I would however your shivering it was setting of my motion detection constantly," he frowned hearing I knew he was cold, even with his massive fluffy tail, he peaked open that eye again but more agitation behind it. "This Sesshomaru does not like repeating himself, and you already know that," I smiled a knowing smile as I was hurting his pride or whatnot, I looked him in the eye and said "_Lord Sesshomaru_," his eyes took on _that_ look, it was only when I used the honorific and tone that he knew I was serious and not leaving room for arguments.

I watched his jaw tense and clench, I spoke lowly "I will not repeat myself lord Sesshomaru, come sleep with your pack where we will all be warm and can relax, besides the temperature is well below 0 degree Celsius, it is natural to be cold, so stop arguing and come warm us up with that nice fluffy tail you got." I had learned to not ask and to also make out that we were the ones needing him and not the other way around, I was sure he knew what I was doing but he had to my shock gave in and come over to my side, kicked Jaken away in his sleep as the little imp awoke abruptly but saw his lord settling down against the tree and myself. He ambled over and squashed himself in my lap along with Rin as Sesshomaru settled down with his tail moving to cover as much of us, which was cool however upon touching me, he was a little awkward. I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes stating it was time to sleep, he was tense for a while but ended up relaxing after he warmed up a significant amount.

I had watched her carefully, she was loyal that was for sure but to Rin, she had been asking about where I go and what I do, her incessant questions annoyed me and also put me on edge. I watched as she laid with all the others of my pack around or on her person, she was able to heat up and they were all toasty warm, it had been the first season where she wasn't rolling up her 'pants,' the winter seemed to be her season. I had learned a lot about her, and the world she was from, she was a treasure trove of knowledge and how to fight, she was an amazing hunter and also cook, god her cooking was good, Jaken didn't complain as much because he wasn't so heavily relied on anymore. Yes since she had come along he had a easier time, able to go and deal with threats, gossips about his lands, allies of his house but also threats, the fact that demons from the south had been seen within his lands was annoying but then again the northern wolves traversed the lands too, however they had a treaty and were on good terms.

The East cats or Panther tribe, had been quite for some time, he had been suspicious especially when he the panther Devas took control of them, he had not forgotten that only four of the old panther kings children had been present when indeed he has five children, the fifth being the oldest and strongest, Sesshomaru had heard of Lord Grimmjow before and was a little surprised that it had been so silent in the East, he had heard that he was skilled, skilled enough to give himself a run for his money. He had sighed, he was always preoccupied with one thing or another, his life was never dull especially since meeting Rin and then again with meeting Hawley, he had not thought he could get so much drama from just a few females. It had been nice doting on Rin, she was like his own child, however Hawley was more a mother to her, but she was….well strange, he hated the feeling like she could see right through him, but also asked so many questions and her inability to die was annoying.

He had thought perhaps his poison would be able to corrode her like the toxin it is, however, she stated she would die, but then again maybe he could kill her; they wouldn't know till he tried. Then there was the little thought in the back of his head reminding him that the 'company' that sent her would most likely send more like her._ He remembered back to her sitting under the tree while his pack ate, "so you mentioned that there was 20 like you?" she looked up from cutting up veggies, "ah-ha, only one male and the rest are female," he had been surprised hearing that, why women?' he thought but she continued as if knowing what he would ask. "They will send another eventually, but we have no idea of the time difference and how long they will wait, besides I don't think it would be hard to convince another to stay and not return, not that we can." She shrugged as he thought up another question "do you know all of them individually?" she nodded now whipping off her blade and continuing with the stew she was making "yeah, we all know each other, we were all in the same program, the only thing is that we don't know everything about our bodies, like what we are made off; like the metal or substances or anything like that."_ That also got him thinking about if maybe it was possible to kill her, but she had believed otherwise because the place that made her told her lies, he had noticed she still looked, acted and sounded human. There were moments when she was incredibly vulnerable like when she slept, she claimed she hadn't needed it but every night he caught her sleeping, he had a lack of sleep as she was always asleep leaving him to constantly guard them.

She seemed to be very maternal, even though she stated she had not had a family or kids, in the next she stated that she had a lack of memory of her human life and that made him think she had a baby at least once. He was grateful to have her so honest; she never hid a thing from any off them, some questions had been embarrassing or considered rude to ask someone, but she answered every time like if she was stating that it was windy today or something. He liked that she was so relaxed and non-chalant but still, she was an enigma, one that he had learned hated insects, turns out unkillable immortals still feared things, she also was hotter via her 'core' which she complained about regularly like any typical female. She also loved cooking and he wasn't sure if she noted it, but she tended to hum songs and tunes absentmindedly, but her cooking and natural care was what he liked the most about her besides her knowledge. She took care of 'everything' food wise, he had enjoyed meals more when he did eat, it annoyed him though that she didn't, she would come off more human to him if she did, then there was the knowledge. Rin would point to things or ask questions and Hawley would go on about the knowledge that was kept inside her, if he had to call her something she was like a crypt of loving, caring, wisdom with a strength about her, yeah something old, strong and wise.

Then there was the worse of his problems, his mother, other than looking after the Western lands and the demon and humans that lived in them, on top of that there was the obligations that all Lords took. The one his mother had been hounding him about most recently, his own house of the moon was being ran under her jurisdiction until he got his own mate and Lady of the West to take over for her, but most of all she had wanted a new heir not just her but all the other demon houses and clans that ran under his own as supporters. He was still young he wanted to take his time, but again his mother brought up that female Yokai were rare and now dwindling along with their numbers, he had sighed hearing it a thousand times.

He had offered his mother that he could have a seeded Yokai but she scoffed "you and I both know that is not customary for a lord of your standing, why not breed with a strong Yokai female who can raise your child, seeded women die every time, and a honyo is out of the question…no matter how cute their little puppy ears are." He had quirked an eyebrow at her about that, yeah, he had thought that a seeded would be the best way, a child that was fundamentally raw copy of himself, issue was that the womb used dies every time and the demon father has to raise it alone. The act of doing a seeded pregnancy is frowned upon however the child is heavily revered as they are always very powerful and almost identical to their demon father. He had thought about the female Yokai he came upon, there was the panther tribe, but there was too much bad blood and the opposite species was not a smart mating. Then there was the Hawk twins, they were very beautiful but too dangerous to deal with, they were known for killing every male that tried to mate them, and he didn't want to deal with the south lord. There was the wolf tribe, good connects, similar in species but they stank and were far too social and needy, then there were those in his court, he preferred to stay away from them as they were too closely related, and he would never be with a human unless it is a seeded pregnancy so now he was back at square one with his whole 'I need a mate debacle.'

He instead watched the young looking blond haired and blue-eyed cyborg teaching Rin in the snow about all the names of the blades she held and how to use them, their positives and negatives. It was slow but Rin was becoming better in weapons and fighting, he was at ease knowing that Rin would not be so easy to spirit away or attack, he hated that Hawley saw through him and it was true, he could not loose Rin again…not unless she lives her life and she naturally passes, he may then be able to handle it better but not by a foe.

"Okay so this one?" I pointed to the blade waiting for her to name it correctly and then hold it and throw it as a demonstration if the blade allowed it. "A machete, it isn't thrown," Rin picked it up and demonstrated how it was to be used.

Sesshomaru watched on 'where the hell had she been hiding that blade?' he now sat open watching the two women, "very good Rin and this one?" "a Kunai," she spun it around and held it in the manner it should be before throwing it to imbed into a tree that was their target for the day. "That one is a talon blade," she held the knobby end between her fore and middle finger, "typically used in close combat and sneak attacks, however with mastery it could be thrown, another thud of it doing into the tree." He watched as they did very minimal training in the snowing weather, "and this one?" "is a C Karambit blade," she held it with one finger through the hole ring, as it sat disguised on the inside against her palm, she spun it and showed how to hold it. "Very good Rin, and this one?" "a Kukri blade, typically they come in pairs one for each hand and are fast strikers, able to cleave through flesh and bone," she held the two showing their way of use, "and this" "a shuriken star, they are thrown and easily stowed away," she held a few between her fingers and threw them into the tree, four more thunks from the tree resounded into the cold air.

I had decided to wait till the others were finished eating and fast asleep to talk to Hawley, there were things I had to ask, such as if my poison could kill her, and also what to do about other cyborgs, he doubted they would all bow to joining under his rule, he also wanted her to start eating once more, it was just annoying and unnerving that she was watching them as they ate, and he ate more often when winter was around, as he used twice as much energy to stay warm. He had hated seeing her in her clothes, from another land and also very durable but weird, they had a fake smell about them, and he had wanted to shred them to be rid of them however she had nothing to change into, and she claimed kimono's would get in the way of her fighting if she ever had to engage. It was then he realised he had indeed not seen her fight once, and he wondered how hard she could hit and how much damage she would or could take.

They had managed to find dry wood that evening and made up a fire, they had been eating dried fruit without means of a fire to cook and Sesshomaru found himself debating taking them all back to the house of the moon but also hesitated. He knew gossip was a big way of being overthrown, his father had been challenged by Ryukotsusei which was in the end the reason why he died, it was a troublesome thing but also, he would not stop being around those who were his pack now. He had been alone for such a long time, but now he had something to protect, and now he had sufficient help with protecting that precious little girl of his. As much as he did as he pleased, he also didn't want drama and to stir up revolts and in fighting in his own lands…that would lead to other lands poking their troubling noses in and then causing more trouble. But on the other hand, he could be in his warm house with food, his pack warm and well feed with new clothes, it had not gone unnoticed that they all relied heavily upon A-Un and Hawley for warmth and general care and food, it had been a constant in decisive thought he hadn't been able to come to a conclusion on, he knew they would call him weak for having human company.

They ate and rested, once again in a comfortable pile on top or against A-Un or Hawley, he waited to hear their breathing slow and even out and their heartbeats calm, once they were asleep, he opened his eyes and shifted knowing that Hawley would be notified of his movements. She looked at him "something the matter Sesshomaru?" she all but breathed as a whisper to keep the others asleep, "I want to converse about a few things Hawley," she nodded, an indication he knew meant 'go on'.

"I noticed you said that the others will be sent eventually and you would not know when or where, but should we come upon another what is the plan if they do not want to stay and be unfaithful to this place that made you?" she shifted "**I** will deal with them, however I doubt many would want to carry on with the mission, don't worry I won't let harm come to Rin or you." That had surprised him a little "you protect this Sesshomaru…why?" she looked at him like he had grown another head, he knew she was confused that he had not already known the reason why, "well you keep me safe of course, it's only natural I keep you safe, after all Rin needs her adoptive daddy." He could hear the smirk in her words, he breathed out harshly through his nose trying to not take the bait, which was her way of enjoying an argumentative conversation, it seems she enjoyed those a lot, but he never bit onto that line. "I see…but this Sesshomaru also believes that there is a way of killing you, shall it be tested?"

To see her curiosity perk up like a cat was a little different, she always seemed so controlled and knowing of everything, but also it was a positive and excitement curiosity like she would be happy to die, and he supposed 1000 years for a human was exhausting, based on her talk with Kagome. "I would like that a lot," she stated happily, "then lets do it now, the others will only worry if they are present to see it," she seemed to understand and very carefully uncurled herself from the others and got up, following him into the snow and darkness. "Out of curiosity how do you think you will kill me?" he put out his nails as they glowed up green and drips of poison hissed as it hit the cooling snow, "oh I see a toxic poison, sorry to say but I have been poisoned _many_ times." He noted she stated it as if proud "this one destroys all the cells touching the thing that was first attacked with the poison," he heard her hum in thought and consideration, even he had no clue how she healed, he wasn't sure she understood her healing ability 100%.

They stood not even a meter away from one another as he pulled out his sword and asked if she was ready? "yup, hurry up," he had frowned at her blasé response but stabbed her through the stomach and allowed his Bakusaiga to corrode and eat her away in rapid succession, she had cried out a little. He knew she was holding back the immense pain, either that or she had a serious pain tolerance, once it reached up towards her chest her eyes snapped open in shock and he wondered if he had indeed learnt a way of killing her. But just like that he watched her disappearing in an organic muck her body was rebuilding new cells, and then he would corrode them, it was so rapid with its regeneration that it also became immune and soon his own poison was identifying her as one with him in the same ability. He had watched her become whole once more, his own poison fundamentally unable to harm himself was now unable to harm her either, he had dripped poison on to her skin as it sat there like water droplets, she became immune much to his horror but she shrugged it off thinking it normal.

Once they returned, he spoke up pausing before they arrived "Hawley, you are to take up eating once more, that is an order," she rose a brow at him and then frowned as if confused but he walked on to the campsite ignoring her unspoken questions. He had decided long ago that she was wise, endowed with wisdom, kindness and compassion, enough to help a demon and not care what they were. She had Integrity and Order, she had a system and way of keeping everything running smooth with a routine, and always honestly answering, he never smelt a lie on her once, but lastly was Trust, she had it from the others but he held back just a bit, he couldn't give her his back just yet, and in that thought he had decided to not take them to the house of the moon.

Sesshomaru had thought of tracking down South where it was warmer however since the demon who showed up to ask for Rin to mate him occurred, the demon lord had been reluctant to go anywhere near the South. The one that showed up being a silver tongued and mostly annoying Raven demon, he was always such a show man but as far as his reputation goes, he never lies. He wasn't going to chance it, he knew the twins were troublesome should he come upon those two demonesses, then there was the generals to their Lord Shi, quite a troublesome and very old bird. But at least he and the previous western lord got along, as much as he was made in his ways, he was also a demon who was merry in his own way. His thoughts were broken when Hawley cleared her throat, the others were eating and she was looking at her own food, "Sesshomaru…were you serious about the whole…I need to eat thing," he nodded "indeed, you are part of this travelling band you will eat with us, sleep with us and work with us along with protect us," she sighed "like I don't mind the rest but the eating," she actually cringed, and he wondered just how painful it was to get organs to work again after such a long time.

He lowered his chin with a frown to her and he watched as she very reluctantly began to eat, so very slowly, it had taken them much longer to pack up at his behest, he would go South…he needed to see if trust was something he could put into Hawley, after all she fell asleep at times when she is meant to be guarding, he wondered if she was able to go through with her declaration of her duty to keep them safe, he needed to see her true honour and resolution. Not that he was planning to stir up trouble however it had been a long time since he was faced with a worthy opponent, and he wanted to see how she would do with defeating them…or wait would she simply kill them? She hadn't used her 'gun' since arriving and claimed she would avoid using it, he had no idea why, something about it being loud.

He had kept them heading in a nice South direction, the weather was becoming easier to cope with, he knew the beach villages were where they could relax, InuYasha and his own pack once helped them out and a whole horde or half-breeds live there now. He remembered back to the island and the four war gods, pfft gods yeah right, he was reluctant to say he helped at all, but he had been present at one point hearing their loud battles on the island. He hadn't even gotten pass the southern boarders that signify the south lands when a leopard demon moving fast stopped them, "Lord Sesshomaru and company," they all paused and saw that it was Toran with her blue hair and pointy ears and blue eyes, she had inclined her head only the slightest to show respect within his own lands.

He had watched as Hawley took on a defensive stand, one would not be able to tell without watching her teach fighting in the past, her eyes never left Toran, she had only slowed and stayed due to he himself allowing this demon to arrive upon them. She followed his lead well, it was a little funny seeing her in one of Rin's kimono since his poison destroyed her clothes, just as well she didn't have her own weapons on her person at the time. Now she wore a long-sleeved summer thin kimono which was too small but covered her regardless with a simple obi holding it together, and it stopped at her knees, making it look funny with her lace and buckle up flat black boots.

"Toran its been a while, why are you here?" she had taken in his company very quickly before looking back to him, "our Panther King; Grimmjow has wanted me to ask you a question based on the answer you give, I would then invite you to the East lands to converse with him over diplomatic matters." That was very coy, and he had frowned "very well what is your question for this Sesshomaru?" "have you noticed demons from the South alliance moving in your western lands…are you on their side?" it was still a little coy but he had noted the Raven demon who he is pretty sure was named Toggle, Tagle…or something like that, all he knew was he was the right hand demon of Lord Shi. "He came here to me and ask for my ward to mate him, she declined, other than that I have not noticed others moving about, but I have stayed on good terms with Lord Shi since long ago." She had frowned "Lord Shi is dead Lord Sesshomaru, his usurper had claimed his place and is running their lands, it starts off with a simple 'I am here for your hand in marriage, or diplomatic matters' and before you know it they are walking over the lands with an army, the new lord calls himself Mang."

He looked back to the Southern boarder which he was not too far away from, he had to be careful as this new lord and Grimmjow could be working together to be rid of him too and take his lands by force. "Why did your lord not come himself?" she frowned "he would if he wasn't fighting a war," "a war?" he asked surprised not having heard of this prior, "they were fast and powerful, they have the twins there directing the efforts, as far as I know I haven't seen Taka, Fumi or Tagale or heard of their movements until you just confirmed his appearance here. Our lord…my oldest brother is very powerful, and even he is being pushed back, their numbers are shocking, I don't know where they have gotten these soldiers from but I am sure it has something to do with them raising the dead, like another old western lord used to be able to do." Her words made him snap to as he thought of Sounga but he knew it was in the underworld where it belonged…unless someone retrieved it…not an easy task to complete, but he couldn't leave without letting his house knowing to be on high alert of the South and other borders, he should be allying with the North wolves of course and pulling his resources together, letting those in Edo know that there was enemies from the other lands and to be vigilant.

"My Lord?" his thinking ceased as he looked back to Hawley as did Toran, he hummed as she continued "if you wish I can go and help the Lord of the East and communicate on your behalf, after all negotiations is my thing," he raised an eyebrow, and made eye contact able to see the seriousness in her gaze, she must have been thinking along the same lines as himself. She was made for everything combat wise and infiltration, she was able to do anything asked of her, and this time she seemed to be asking to be used…by himself no less, he could see the positives and negatives, but with her ability to never die she could easily find lies and see if it indeed was a trap and return to him with knowledge and information. "Very well Hawley…but first we will be going to the house of the moon and you will be receiving better clothes for your journey as my diplomat, Toran will have time to eat and sleep and yous shall head off, lets go we will reach there before nightfall should we take to the skies.

It had been fun to ride on Sesshomaru's back in his 'true' form, he was massive…and so fluffy~! I also got a large scan of the lands and a good way of cataloguing terrain or future references, meanwhile A-Un carried Rin and Jaken and Toran was reluctantly riding the lord of the West sitting behind me. The house of the moon, was on top of a mountain, built with the best view and near impossible to sneak up on, it had views from every direction and was a traditional Japanese red castle with gardens and all, the trail of too many steps up the side of the mountain to get to it, reminded me of the old shrine steps in Japan from the future. We landed in a courtyard of frozen over pond, and snow gardens, once Toran and I disembarked, Sesshomaru changed back into his humanoid form and his guards and advisors all dog demons or K9 in nature buzzed around, happy to see their lord back.

He barked out commands like a true leader, ordering handmaids to take care of Toran and myself to be made clothes and given a blade, "Jaken take Rin to my mothers quarters, they aren't in use right now," "yes Milord" he scampered off as the lady of the West was at her own sky castle. I followed Toran until the two demonesses one with brown hair the other black and both pointed ears and gold eyes split up, one taking Toran and the other taking me to a room filled with materials and a very old nearly blind demoness who had white hair and moon white eyes. She had the worst case of arthritis I had ever seen and she was so hunched over I was sure she had a hump back naturally, to my surprise she looked right at me as the girl next to me said "the lord wants this human to be outfitted in clothes for a mission."

She hummed as I noted she had no teeth and was gummy as her lips sucked inward "I see…come on little one let's get you a kimono…" I had moved forward but spoken up "not a Kimono or dress thank you, I find that I cannot fight with one on, I prefer clothes that allow me to stay cool." The old lady had listened even while we walked among many roles of threads and fabrics, I had a general idea what I wanted seeing I will be using a sword "well I suppose you're from the Northern lands than?" I had no clue how to answer that "ah actually I am just hot," she had laid a hand on me, "oh yes you are dear, okay what do you want to wear seeing you may be fighting I can custom make something but how long do I have?" I smiled liking this blind old bat who seemed so very wise and kind, "I have till sunrise, to be ready and leaving with a diplomat from the Eastern lands," "oh I see…an all nightery than." She moved to a table set up with fabric as if she could see and she looked over her shoulder and for a moment I was sure she could see. "the East you say, hmmm well what is it you want, time is of the essence," "right, the least amount of clothing and no skirts or dresses, short pants would be great or skin-tight…" she had cut me off.

"Okay I think you mean what demon slayers wear, they have a type of leather from animal skin that acts like a second skin for pants and body suits, I also have seen a dress from a place a girl called China, nowhere around here, it was very form fitting but the skirts were cut up the sides so her legs could move, something like that dearie?" I was a little surprised, "ah yeah, the Chinese dresses are very nice, perhaps we can have the skirts cut sorter and that leather pants as very short shorts?" "Okay leave it to me, you should be getting some rest, I will have it ready for you before the sun is up," I smiled as I went back to the door and then using my sights, I found Sesshomaru once I was done with scanning the castle. Toran was in a hot spring by the side of the house and I watched Rin and Jaken eating in what I believed was the dining room, or one of them. I made my way out to where Sesshomaru was leaving a very brief meeting, I could hear them complaining and stating facts that it could be a trap and also murmurs of them having no proof, many questioned about me, but the lord stated this was also a test to see if I was trustworthy as I had claimed to be.

I was not surprised, even I would still have my guard up if a strange being fell from the sky and into my life, when he came from the meeting we were face to face. I noticed he had not expected that, but he schooled himself and walked pass me "follow me." I noticed when he was home he stopped talking in third person, it was…different, alas we went to a room that I was sure was for training, it had a wall of many different types of weapons, ones I knew how to use, "you will need to leave your weapons here, so instead I will be gifting you this sword, it is called the five virtues, if you prove trustworthy then it can then be yours." I looked up to him seeing that he admitted to testing me as he also stated he had not trusted me, but I simply nodded my head in understanding as I took in the look of the katana. It had an all-black glossy looking sheath, with black sting-ray skin, all black guard and cloth and strangest of all, it had an all-black blade, so black and shinny it looked as if it had been dipped in oil. "This one was forged by Totosai a demon black smith, he sat it in the black sea until the blade was so sharp it cut it in half."

I looked at him with a sceptical eye as if it was things of legend, "surely you joke my lord," "I do not joke Hawley," "alright then," it was the plainest looking sword except for the kanji on the blade, where it was etched in showed that there was a silver blade beneath the black, it had the five virtues on it; Order, Trust, Integrity, Wisdom and Compassion. I slid the katana back into its sheath and bowed to him "thankyou lord Sesshomaru, I will not fail you," he simply walked away, "have dinner and a shower and come to my chambers, I have a lot of information to give you so you know sufficient information about the East, South and my own politics," I nodded "of course."

I was a little surprised with how much food I was given, it was nice too, but I still ate slow, the last thing I needed was to have constipation or diarrheal while running across the country to the East with a demon no less. I then showered in the outdoor spring which was a nice change from jumping into cold springs or unable to shower due to everything being frozen over, I had a night kimono on as I made my way to the room that opened to the full wrap around veranda that opened to the gardens, it was nice and I found myself enjoying the peace and quiet. It seemed most demons were up and moving about, the servants were in a rush to cook, clean and prep for the lord and his guests and I watched Toran in her own room as she was settled in and sleeping, her energy was down, she must have ran straight to us to prevent us from going South, which I knew was due to the cold weather, just as well.

I had only sleep left to catch up on as I knew it would not be a privilege once I was to set off for the East, I had been warned by Sesshomaru that Grimmjow had a mean temper and streak, he was powerful and much like the Western Lord; he killed anything in his way. I was told about Toran, and her two sisters and her other brother, they were a 'cat' tribe but most of them were Panther and leopard demons that dominated the Eastern area. I was informed about the others in the South, I had picked up on the demon who had proposed to Rin was actually named Togale and the highest ranked General to the South, on top of him was Taka who was more their diplomat but he was also not to be taken lightly, Fumi was his left hand personal guard to this new Mage Lord, strange enough but he had been announced by Toran as a Bat demon, which was strange. But the others followed him, and everyone knew that the bat demons and bird demon tribes got along fantastic, actually most demon tribes did.

I had huffed learning that the twins were two bird demons; one male one female, the boy the oldest was named Tikal and he had a set of wings on his back along with taloned feet and a whole set of colourful feathers down his back and sharp gold eyes. He was a wielder of the winds which he could sharpen and use to kill, he also had a sword he wielded, meanwhile the girl was named Eri, she had wings instead of arms, and a beak and fully feathered head, she was all white with one black spot of her chest, she had a killer screech and was known for being very fast, like Taka; the blood wings. I sighed after all that information I learned how the Western lands worked just so I could be political enough to talk to other lords, I understood all of it, as politics never seemed to change except for presidents and priministers who give up their power while here in the Sengoku Jidai era one would need to die to give up that power. Sesshomaru had his three generals and an old wise diplomat who helped him make decisions and treaties because if he was to have it his way, I was sure that he would just kill everyone. There is Tragrin, he was young and a happy go lucky black haired dog demon, with an uppity personality like a dog always ready to play fetch, then there was Bastrid who was very old and he had gold eyes, purple markings and white hair just like Sesshomaru but he lacked the semi moon. Next was the only female named Zekon, she was very intense like a rot wheeler ready to rip someone's throat out, she had very sharp features, long black hair and deadly eyes and I learnt the hard way that she hated the previous lord and humans, all because Toga the last lord of the west took a human as a mate and had a honyo.

I was weary of the last general as Rin would be in the castle with her but so would Sesshomaru, lastly was Igmen who was sadly dead, he was very old and mainly did treaties since his passing, he didn't get anyone to replace the old scholar demon. I laid in my bed, I wanted to sleep but so much was going on around me on the grounds that it was pointless, I also could see through the walls to see the seamstress to be doing work, I had only know noticed I had not grabbed her name, I would need to do that once I get my new outfit, which I could see she was slaving over. I had simply closed my eyes and meditated as a way of resting, it was good enough especially when I was now aware it was time to get up and prepare for the mission, I had put on my night kimono and collected my sword of five virtues and made my way to the seamstress. "Ah I see you're here," I had simply stood in the open doorway and she could tell it was me, "yes, it is time for me to get ready and go, are you done yet?" "indeed I am dear, now here you go," I stepped up to see a silk like fabric stitched into a black like cotton with gold trim and designs that were both simple yet pretty and it was a Chinese styled dress as she had stated she would do for me.

It had black tight shorts so that if it rode up, nothing would show, dress was up around the neck with the buttons going off to the side, from the hips down only had the front and back covered the front cut short but the back longer, I had put on my boots and there was a leather holder belt that was for the katana I noticed sitting on the back of the outfit. I slid it into its holder and once dressed I stretched out, "this is nice, cool and flexible, thanks…what's your name, I didn't get it earlier," "Agartha sweetheart, now go before your too late, I will make you more clothes for when you return, do you have any other suggestions?" I smiled as she shouldn't have asked that, I had to explain to her what a romper was and also Indian styled bra tops and underwear with shear skirts and pants that were light and airy. She had given me a plain look even though she couldn't see, a little slack jaw with the descriptions and names of certain clothes and styles she asked, "where was it you said you were from again?" I smiled "I didn't, I've been around a bit, oh and I'm Hawley, thankyou for the outfit, I'll visit you when I get back," I waved over my shoulder even though she couldn't see it, she called out her own grandmotherly farewell.

I had met up with Toran at the exit with Sesshomaru and a few others present to see this well on its way, "be swift Hawley," I bowed to him, "of course lord Sesshomaru, I'll be back before you know it," the both of us ran off, being fast, she seemed intrigued that I could keep up with her, but shrugged it off. We ran without a break and made it there within a few days, arriveing showed the last bits of a war being played out, much of the Eastern lands decimated but also this Lord Grimmjow being pushed back, however there was many southern demons also dead. A pretty long sword with a red crystal ball end glowed in the hands of the male twin, from the description I could tell it was indeed the sword named Sawonga, it would need to be dealt with. I very briefly met the lord of this land, Sesshomaru was right, he was brash, hot headed and had a terrible vulgar mouth on him, "only one person, he fuckign sends me one of his men…and it's a useless human woman, what the fuck!" I smirked a little, "I am here to assist you in this war but also negotiations with the Western lands Lord Grimmjow." "Oh your hear to help with the war, why don't you start by finding a way to kill those two fucking bird fuck twins and be rid of this deadless army!"

I frowned but turned to my objective as my core heated up, I nealt down in a running start position and gripped the handle of my sword, ready to pull it, I shot of like a rocket just as this lord was about to ask me what I was doing.

-Two Hours Later-

This has to be a world record or something in ending a war so quickly, I had the dead twins at my feet and held the sword, it couldn't converge with my person or sway its dominating powers or words over me, I was too resilient. Once I told it to shut it, I never heard a peep from it again. I walked back to the lord of the East as the army of dead fell but all that stood was the bird demons who had been mixed in between the dead to make up the numbers. I could tell that the South didn't have the numbers to stage a war, but this Mang was eager to take over possibly all of Japan. And so the last of the army that was living were chased down and killed before they could run and blab about the happenings to their leader, I looked to Grimmjow, as he held out his hand for the sword with an expectant and annoyed look on his face. "Give it to me," I frowned, "I think not Lord Grimmjow, this is originally of the dog demons from the West and this is all proof that there is no safer place for it other than in the Western lords care. I would think that you would be more preoccupied with your lands, warriors and peoples well beings, you have much work to do, as for me, I will head back to report to my lord, he will send another diplomat for communication and treaty purposes." I bowed to him as he began swearing and trying to attack me only to have Toran hold him back and beg to let it be, shockingly he had left it.

I returned much faster as I had held back with my speed so that Toran could keep up with me, but also I wanted to keep up with my eating like Sesshomaru had asked me to, but I didn't want to eat while traveling so quickly. I arrived to see a line of warriors at the boarders, all the boarders were covered, I was lucky I had the house of the moon insignia on my clothes or they might have attacked me. The sword I was gifted by Sesshomaru had been very handy, and cut through everything like a hot knife with butter, it was amazing, I had fallen in love with 'the five virtues' blade. I was glad it was now mine to wield forever as I returned with the demonic hell blade as well, I wondered if Sesshomaru would be happy to have it, once upon a time he had wanted it, but he seemed to cast it off like he had with his sword of life.

Sesshomaru was standing at the ready with everyone else who came out surprised at my return, "that was fast," Jaken stated matter of factly, Rin had rushed me with a hug, "Rin is so glad that you are okay Hawley," I pated her head. I then pulled out the sword as everyone gasped and I presented it to my Lord, "this was being wielded by the twins, I killed them and confiscated it, Lord Grimmjow wanted it but I refused, this is now yours." He had taken it and then slipped it into his obi sash as I stood, he didn't seem to care much about it or anything, like it was a flower presented to him. "You took them all down and so quickly?" I looked up to him, "was that not your expectation of me?" I saw amusement in his eyes, as it seems that last thing holding his trust back was now gone, "and the sword…" "you did state it was mine should I succeed right?" I asked in a panic not wanting it to be taken away, his amusement grew, "indeed it is now yours Hawley along with a position as my last general and diplomat." A few gasped and others cheered, everyone with mixed feelings, "thank you Lord Sesshomaru, this is a great honour and I will full fill this duty to the highest calibre I am capable of producing."

The threat of the Southern forces were put to rest and so that meant not a peep from them as they seemed to back off entirely as if nothing had ever happened. However Sesshomaru was still vigilant as was I. I had sat on the varandah with him as he sipped Saki, and I joined him after a celebratory meal that the whole castle participated in as well. However Sesshomaru broke off asking me to accompany him, as I was already washed up and in a sleeping, kimono not planning to stay up, but things changed as we sat with alcohol and food between us while we looked up to the moon from the nice gardens. "You did well in your endeavour, I see you left the negotiations and diplomatic affairs to others within my court, that was wise," I nodded wondering where this was to be heading. "I want to go and deal with this Mang personally, before he regroups his efforts and attacks again," "relax Sesshomaru, I think perhaps sealing your relations with the East would be best, something seemed off about Lord Grimmjow, he was so eager for that sword of yours, I believe that he wouldn't hesitate to start a war and annihilate the Western lands if he had the means." "How do suggest I deal with him then?" a humming noise was my tell to my many ideas and thoughts, "well seeing you have the hell sword, he will be nice, at ease but only reluctantly, perhaps he had more to do with this war than we know, keep your cards close to your chest my lord, you could always hold something of high value to him in your grasp."

The memory of how close he was with Toland and also her being heavily relied on came to my mind, it wouldn't surprise me if she was the one to do most if not all the work for the Eastern lands and then just leave the fights and use of power to Grimmjow. She was of high value, "Toland," I stated as if it was obvious, "what about her?" "she is the chip to use against the Eastern lord, trust me they are close, he is screwed without her," "and how do you think I do that?" "Marriage is always a good thing," "out of the question, I will not be mating a panther demon," "not you my lord…just someone high up and with plenty of give in your lands to be able to make her stay here, after all your generals, diplomats and councils are lacking in all honesty my lord."

He huffed out a laugh, "I just appointed you as one of my generals," his openness was a little surprising, I didn't know if it was the Saki or that he now trusted me enough to open up to me. He was considering something until we both saw the large white dog running across the sky, I had quirked an eyebrow, knowing that it was indeed another dog demon, but Sesshomaru sighed, "not now." He complained, as I wondered what could make Sesshomaru so depressed with one simple look, "is there something wrong, do you need me to do something about the newcomer?" he huffed up a laugh, "she is the lady of the West, unless I was all of a sudden mated than nothing could get her off of my back," it was interesting to hear this and how demons had parents that nagged them all the time too. "Perhaps just lie?" I suggested seeing one couldn't kill their mother, "no she'll know," "well then she is your mother, I'll leave her to you, goodnight lord Sesshomaru."

After a very long week, the pack nd I moved out, Sesshomaru had left orders for those with in his council and also I could tell he was itching to see his own boarders and press on to see what it is that he should do with the East and South now. I had to admit there was a lot of possibilities we could do to deal with them, but it seemed lord Sesshomaru had gone with my suggestion, one of his high councils and generals were asking for Toland's hand in marriage, as for the birds and Mange; that was still to be seen.

"Yay on the road again, Rin is so excited, seeing more wild flowers and eating Hawley's cooking again is going to be great, right Jaken?" he sqwarked, "Rin you are too loud, shut up!" a bonk on the head, made the little girl laugh as we continued on our journey.


End file.
